A Father's Blessing
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Gray wanted to ask Dia for his blessing but didn't know how to. So he went to his seniors hoping that they would be able to help him by telling them how they asked. Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, SoulSilvershipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping, and includes my OCs


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Just something I wrote while on the road. This is mainly involve my OCs from Teardrops in the Sea, Aqua and Turquoise (twins of Blue and Green), Orange (the son of Red and Yellow), Aries (daughter of Silver and Lyra), Moonstone (daughter of Gold and Crystal), Topaz (Captain of the pirate ship, the ****_WindWarrior_****), Amethysts (daughter of Ruby and Sapphire), Crimson (an assassin), Gray (son of Black and White) and Quartz (the daughter of Dia and Platina).**

**Of course the shippings of my OCs are: Meddlingshipping (Aqua and Orange), Innocentshipping (Aries and Turquoise), Angelicshipping (Amethysts and Crimson), HappyMoonshipping (Moonstone and Topaz) and Royalshipping (Quartz and Gray).**

* * *

"So you want to know how we asked our wives' father for their blessing?" Orange repeated Gray's question. The younger man nodded and his stared determinedly at his seniors. He wanted to ask Quartz to marry him but needed her father's blessing first which he was nervous to do so he went to his seniors for advice.

Orange was only too happy to share his story, "You see, I-"

"It's all in the timing" Topaz interrupted. He knew he was the most qualified to give advice since he was the oldest. "I spent time with Moonstone's father and you must be casual when asking him for his blessing. Find the perfect moment, I asked when we were fishing."

Orange smiled to himself as he read the man's memory and knew the truth about Topaz's 'perfect timing'.

* * *

_Gold leisurely threw his line into the water and laughed while Topaz struggled with his line. Gold had tied the man's line into several knots and was enjoying watching him struggle. The man may be with his daughter but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with the man a little._

_Topaz had been asking to spend more time with him recently and Gold would be stupid not to know what his true motive were. He was just wondering why the man kept waiting to ask._

_"So how's the shipping business?" Gold asked casually. Topaz had turned his pirate crew into a shipping company after the defeat of Team Dystopia since pirating wasn't the safest job and he wanted to turn over a new leaf for Moonstone._

_"I'm sure you miss the adventure," Gold went on. He was a pirate once himself and knew that the call of the sea was strong. Then he grinned and added, "Though I would never let my daughter marry a man that's at sea for months at a time, not good for my little girl."_

_"I won't leave her alone, I'll bring her with me," Topaz answered though he knew that Gold never asked a question. But this could be the opening he was looking for, he had to ask the man now or lose the chance. "I want to ask you-"_

_"You got a bite," Gold interrupted him and gestured to the fishing rod. Topaz swore softly before pulling at the line. He was caught off guard when he found a sharpedo at the end of the line. They weren't native to this part if Jhoto yet here it was!_

_"Breloom!" He called to his partner but he remembered that Gold told him to leave his pokemon with Moonstone at her daycare. Why was this happening to him? Every time he came close to bringing up a topic the last few days, a wild pokemon would attack him!_

_Gold merely whistled even while trying to hold back a grin, "That's a big one! How do you plan to capture it?"_

_"Capture it?" Topaz all but screamed even as he jumped back from the Pokémon's hydro pump. He had no pokemon or pokeballs, how could he capture this pokemon?_

_"It's a shame to end this fishing trip early but I guess that's the only way. But a real man would try to capture it, wouldn't he?" Gold slapped the man in the back a little too forcibly, pushing him into the water. "Clumsy me. Looks like that sharpedo is coming back!"_

_Topaz cursed as he swam away from the Pokémon's lethal teethes while Gold merely threw his line into the water again, enjoying the show before him. If the man was going to take forever to ask for his blessing, he might as well enjoy his pain._

_"Damn sharpedo!" Topaz screamed. He was frustrated and tired of merely avoiding the shark's attack. He couldn't get anywhere by only dodging. He moved to the side when the sharpedo rushed him again and grabbed the creature's fin. Hold on for dear life, Topaz tried to steer the pokemon toward the dock until it crashed. Breathing heavily, Topaz swam away from the fainted pokemon screamed._

_"I only wanted to ask that man for his damn blessing and the world just enjoys throwing pokemon into my path! Why is it so hard to ask 'May I have your daughter's hand in marriage'?"_

_"Took you long enough!" Gold laughed. Taking a pokeball from his pocket, he called back the sharpedo. "Of course you have my blessing, I know how much you love her and how much she loves you, who am I to stand in your way?"_

_Topaz was shocked for a moment before laughing himself. "Thank you."_

_"Be thankful I'm not Silver or I would've commanded that sharped too bite your leg off."_

* * *

"I asked Moonstone to marry me that night during dinner," Topaz smiled at the memory. "You see, it's all in timing."

"You don't need that," Orange argued. "My way works no matter when you ask for his blessing. You see you need-"

"Logic." Turquoise gave his own interpretation. "All fathers want their daughters to be protected and you only need to show how much you care for their daughter. I had the advantage of knowing Aries's family for years so he already knew me. I sat down and spoke logically with Aries's father."

Orange had to roll his eyes at the memory. Yes, being logical helped so much with matters of the heart.

* * *

_"I don't like you," Silver pushed aside Turquoise hour long speech that he was confident would convince the man to give him his blessing. Turquoise clenched his teeth, he thought that Silver was a level headed man and would see that there were more positive than negative on him marrying Aries. Nevertheless, he went on._

_"I'm able to provide for her. I have a stable job that still allows me to have time for Aries and she would never have to want anything in her life that I cannot provide for her."_

_"But I don't like you." Silver repeated._

_"Our families are already very close so you already know us and that would be safer than her marrying a man you have never met before." Turquoise went on, determined to reason with the man. "She's already a part of the family to me and would have no trouble fitting in. She's also my sister's best friend."_

_"But I don't like you." Silver said a little more irritated that he wasn't backing down. It was a father's job to hate his daughter's suitor suitors, no matter how unreasonable he was being._

_"I can protect her," Turquoise tried to hold back his frustration though it still laced his voice. "I am a decent fighter and by far the smartest in our group with powerful pokemon. We already work together well so in a double battle we are ideal. No harm shall come to her, I promise on my life since she is my life."_

_"But I still don't like you." Silver said calmly again, waiting for the one reason Turquoise could give for him would let his daughter go._

_"But I love your daughter!" Turquoise finally snapped. "I respect you and know that Aries does as well so I am asking for your blessing to marry Aries."_

_Silver raised his brow when Turquoise dropped to his knees. "I have never begged for anything in my life but I'll do so now. Please give me your blessing because I need her so much more than she does me. I love and don't know how I can live without her."_

_"I don't like you but she loves you," Silver sighed. "I give you my blessing. Just don't hurt her or I'll come after you."_

* * *

"So you see one must keep his head and be logically about these things," Turquoise said in a calm voice.

"Now that's all good but the way I-"

"Yes but you can't have logic when the father already hates you," Orange slammed his head on the table when Crimson interrupted. Was he ever going to be able tell his story?!

"You must be direct. Why dance around the issue? Don't be nervous about this Gray, Dia seems like a reasonably calm man so just sit down and ask him. No need for fancy logic or fishing trip."

* * *

_"I would like your blessing to marry your daughter," Crimson blurted that night while the two watched Amethysts perform one of her combinations. Luckily she was far enough away that she couldn't hear them and merely waved at them when she felt their gaze on her. Like every time he saw her, Crimson felt pride swell through him that she chose him, no matter how he didn't deserve her love._

_Ruby was silent for a moment before standing and running into the house, thinking it was better to avoid the issue of the assassin possibly marrying his princess._

_Crimson was left there, staring after the man. The man left without giving him an answer! He would rather the man say no and fight him on it but he man just ran off! What man would be able to do that? But he vowed by the end of the day that he would have an answer!_

_But by sun down Ruby had succeeded in avoiding him no matter how skilled Crimson was at tracking. Crimson stalked through the forest as he would his next kill, following the tracks Ruby left through the forest. All he wanted was an answer!_

_He found Ruby hiding at a tree house and made no sound as he climbed into the small structure. He silently motioned to his pokemon to attack the man by Ruby was quicker. He sensed Crimson and started to run._

_"Wait! I just want your blessing," Crimson grabbed the man rather forcibly but Ruby was stronger than he predicted and easily threw Crimson aside before running deeper into the forest. Crimson cursed the man but he had one last plan that he was hoping not to use._

_Ruby sat in his cave, confident that he would be able to wait out the man who would hopefully give up, though he was frustrated that Crimson had forced him to dirty his clothes. He heard a rustling in the leaves but knew who it was before she came into view._

_Sapphire came out and Ruby smiled to her. She didn't return his smile that soon disappeared when Crimson came out behind her. Ruby's heart plummeted. His own wife had deserted him!_

_"I have asked your wife for her blessing," Crimson started. "And she has given it to me but I still wish to have your blessing. I know that I don't have the best past but I want a better future, a future with Amethysts. So I ask you again, may I have your blessing?"_

_Ruby was silent for a moment and Sapphire spoke, "Arceus, don't ya think I'll miss her too? I know ya love her she's old enough to choose ifa she wants to be with this man or not! Stop runnin' from this and just say yes to the man. Ya'll still have ya daughter and she'll still love ya and she'll still come and see ya so what's stopping ya from saying yes?"_

_"If she gets her heart broken it'll be my fault for allowing it," Ruby looked up at his wife whose eyes softened as did his heart. He sighed; he was able to see such of his wife in his daughter. She was strong like his wife. "But love is a risk. You have my blessing. You never gave up, so I guess that counts for something."_

* * *

"Short and simple," Crimson studied his cards. "Some things don't need long per winded speeches; the direct approach is effective as well."

"What do you think is the best way to ask for a father's blessing?" Gray asked Orange since he could feel the frustration surround the man. Orange grinned, always proud to tell his story.

"You kidnap the bride of course!"

* * *

_Orange whistled as he walked down the street while others stared at him, most likely from Aqua, who was thrown over his shoulder, screaming at him. His smile never faltered, let her scream and bring her father faster. He neared Green's home and threw open the kitchen door, grinning even as Green shot to his feet._

_"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Oak!" Orange greeted the two despite the glare the man shot him. Blue looked confused between the two. Even as Orange smiled, his eyes shot daggers at her husband._

_"Put my daughter down!" Green demanded even as Aqua slammed her bound fist onto Orange's back. Orange ignored the pain and even as Green stepped forward to attack him. His Sparky came between the two to protect his trainer. Orange ignored his glare and went on._

_"I want your blessing to marry your daughter! And if you don't give me your blessing, I'll just kidnap her, as I already have, and keep her as my own! And you'll never see her again."_

_"Yes!" Blue leaped into the air and cheered._

_"No!" Green yelled at the same time and just as loudly. "What makes you think that kidnapping my daughter will make me say yes? I already told you no!"_

_"If that's your choice then, goodbye." Orange turned to leave but Aqua screamed._

_"I'm being kidnapped against my will because you won't let me marry the man I love? You know I love him so why are you being so stubborn. You always told me to marry for love yet when I find a man I love, yet here you are refusing to give him your blessing. I'll understand if he was a horrible person but Orange isn't that! Tell me one reason why I shouldn't marry Orange?"_

_Green bit his tongue even his mind raced for a reason to give her, _any_ reason! Aqua could hear the smirk in Orange's voice when he said, "Do I have your blessing?"_

_"Fine!" Green snapped, "Just let me little girl down."_

* * *

"And that's how you get a father's blessing." Orange grinned, "But in the end, you should be concentrating on wooing her, because in the end that's the most important thing. But you should worry about what her father thinks of you. If you're a good person, there should be no reason for him to say no. Now go and ask Dia for his blessing!"

* * *

**Anyone who read my ****_Teardrops in the Sea_**** probably knew that ending.**


End file.
